Her Web of Lies
by KissPookie28
Summary: Will's been gone for two years and Elizabeth misses him terribly. What happens when she uses rum to mask her pain? Will there be consequences? Well of course or there'd be no story POTC 3 spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Two years. Seven hundred and thirty days. Seventeen thousand, five hundred and twenty minutes. That's how long Will had been gone. Though to most it didn't seem to be that long, to Elizabeth it seemed an eternity. As she set in the window seat of her room, she looked out over the edge of the bluff. Life had dealt her a bad hand. She had married the man of her dreams only to be separated from him the following day. And she couldn't see him for ten long years. Upon returning home, she realized that she and her husband were wanted for piracy. With money she and Will had plundered she had bought a house on this bluff, far away from prying eyes. And now she waited. She would wait for eight more years to see Will. But then it would only be for one day and he would be off again. Away from her for ten more years. She beat her fist against the pillow beneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now what did that pillow ever do to you, love?" a voice asked. She turned to look in the direction of the voice. Standing in her doorway was the one and only Jack Sparrow. Though he and Elizabeth were constantly bickering, she was lucky to have him. Other than Will, he was the only friend she really had in this world. He had saved Will from death by helping him to stab Davy Jones's heart.

"I'm just missing Will is all."

"You know if you would come to Tortuga with me, I'm sure we could fix that." Elizabeth picked up the pillow and lobbed it at Jack's head. Years of pirating had given Jack quick reflexes, so he dodged the pillow easily. "Careful. You almost made me spill me rum." He held up a bottle for her to see. Elizabeth laughed and then turned back to the window.

"Do you ever miss him?" Elizabeth's dress rustled as Jack moved it aside so that he could sit next to her.

"Pirates don't miss anyone. Anyone. We've trained ourselves not to feel. Numbed our hearts." Rum rushed to the brim of the bottle as Jack tipped it to take a swig. Jack looked at Elizabeth's expression and realized what he had said. "Will's different love. I mean you miss him and you're a pirate. A damn good one! I'm sure he's missing you as much as you're missing him." Jack gently touched Elizabeth's knee.

"But I don't want to miss him this much!" Elizabeth crossed her arms like a child and leaned her head against the wall behind her, closing her eyes. Jack got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Maybe you don't have to." One of Elizabeth's eyes opened.

"How? By numbing my heart? I don't think I've got that part of the pirate mindset just yet."

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Pirates have ways of…helping that process along." From beneath his coat he pulled four bottles of rum. Elizabeth laughed.

"Do I even want to know why you walk around with that much rum?"

"Cheers, love." Jack offered a bottle to Elizabeth. Hesitantly, she took it. She gave it a sniff and recoiled at how strong it was. "None of that wimpy rum for Captain Jack Sparrow. To forgetting." The two of them clinked their bottles and then took a swig. "Ah. Good, eh?" He looked at Elizabeth. With a bit of difficulty, Elizabeth swallowed and nodded.

A few more swigs, and Elizabeth was reasonably drunk. "You are beautiful man, Captain Jack." She raised her bottle to him.

"So I've been told. So I've been told. So how's that nummin going?"

"What?"

"What?" Their eyes met and they both laughed. "You're a beautiful woman Elizabeth." Elizabeth stopped laughing. Her hazel eyes locked with his and she leaned into him. At the same moment they both took a swallow from their rum bottles and then their lips connected.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight streamed in through the window and hit her eyelids. Suddenly, her eyes popped open. Seeing the familiar view out her window, she sighed. It was only a dream. She had only dreamt that Jack had come over with bottles and bottles of rum which she proceeded to drink. She had only dreamt that she and Jack had kissed and…she gasped. Because as she sat up, an arm rolled off of her. "No," she whispered. With a heavy heart, she turned and saw Jack lying in the bed beside her. His dreadlocks were splayed across the pillow and a loud snore rose from him. Carefully, she got out of bed trying not to wake him.

"More rum please," Jack mumbled as Elizabeth walked around the room, collecting her clothes. "Well, love I must say of all the women I've slept with you're the quickest to leave." Elizabeth fell to the ground as she whirled around in shock.

"I didn't…"

"Think I was awake? Most people don't realize that being the most wanted pirate of all times makes you a pretty light sleeper." Jack was slipping his pants on. Both of them were now fully dressed. Elizabeth sat down on the window seat as Jack turned to face her. "Brighten up dear. I wasn't that bad was I?"

"Jack, now is hardly the time for that. What will this do to Will?" Elizabeth put her head in her hands.

"Will doesn't need to know." Curious, Elizabeth looked up. Jack sighed, in an almost sad way. "I know that what we did was a mistake. We were both drunk and it meant nothing. Will won't be back for eight years, I'm sure by that time you'll screw up in some other way that's a little less…traumatizing."

"What are you saying?"

"I won't tell if you won't." Elizabeth looked out the window. Will's face appeared to her on the bluff. What he would look like if she told him. Everything she would have to deal with. She couldn't do it.

"Deal." Elizabeth turned to Jack.

"One never makes a deal with a pirate. But I get the point. I'll see you… sometime." Jack tipped his hat to her and then walked out. Eight years. Eight years Elizabeth had to cope with this before she had to face Will. Had to lie to his face. She could do it, but could Jack keep his promise?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since the "incident" as Elizabeth now thought of it. Jack hadn't shown his face around Elizabeth's house and the only time she had seen him was the last week when the pirates had held their annual drinking contest. Being the king of said pirates, she was required to attend. Jack had tipped his hat to her, but they had not spoken. Elizabeth was beginning to think that this agreement they had just might work. That was until that fateful day.

She was in the market place buying fruit disguised as a servant boy. As she reached for an apple someone grabbed her hand. Frightened, she tried to pull back but the hand did not release. Instead, the owner of the hand spoke to her.

"Excuse me _sir _but could you tell me where the notorious pirate Elizabeth Turner lives?" Oh no, this person surely knew who she was. Something in the inflection of the sir. And why would he be asking her where Elizabeth was. Elizabeth looked up at the man. His skin was tan and his hair hung down past his shoulders. One eye had a patch over it but when Elizabeth looked into the other eye, she saw something. A hint of love. She looked closer at the man and recognized him.

"Will!" She threw her arms around his neck. A few people nearby gave the two of them curious looks.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private," Will whispered into her ear. She dropped the apple that she as holding and led him to her home. Their home.

As soon as the door was shut behind them Elizabeth fell into his arms. She pressed her lips to his and felt the sparks surge through her. Finally she pulled back. "What are you doing here? I thought we still had to wait eight years."

"Funny thing actually." Will pulled off his wig and eye patch and took Elizabeth by the hand. He sat down in a chair and pulled her into his lap. "Oh I missed you." He pushed a stray piece of her hair back and then stroked the side of her face. Elizabeth took his hand and kissed it.

"I missed you too. But I want to know the story." Will laughed his hearty laugh and Elizabeth sighed, realizing how much she had missed these little things.

"Well, two nights ago Calypso came to me and asked me why I was so sad. I told her that it was because I didn't want to be away from you for so long. Then she told me that she couldn't 'allow anoter to pine away fer love'." Elizabeth laughed at Will's dead on impression of the witch's voice. "So she told my father that if he was willing to take over the ship, I was free. My father jumped at the opportunity to have so much power, so here I am." Elizabeth kissed him.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Will pulled Elizabeth into a hug. Elizabeth smiled, taking everything in. His scent, his warmth but the smile fell from her face when she remembered what she was keeping from him. She hadn't had time to put it behind her, and right now it was at the front of her mind. But for now she was just glad that Will was home. "You know what I really missed about you?" Will whispered.

"What?" Elizabeth looked into his eyes, glinting with mischief. Will stood up with her in his arms and she giggled as he carried her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth was watching him sleep. It had been a few days since he had come home and she still couldn't believe that he was here with her. Gently, she touched his face. She traced the angle of his jaw with her finger. Touched the lines on his face that she didn't remember being there before. Ran her fingers through his hair. Then she kissed him before getting out of bed. With a sigh, she sat down on the window seat and looked out over the bluff. He hadn't even been home a month and she had already almost told him about her and Jack ten times. This would be a lot harder than she thought. It didn't make it easier that Will insisted on having Jack over for dinner often. And then Will and Jack would go off to do pirate things, leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts. Her worries about what Jack could be telling Will at that exact moment. Sometimes these thoughts forced her to go down to the docks and "borrow" someone's ship just so she could be out on the water.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth turned to face Will. "Something wrong?" She smiled and walked over to him.

"No nothing's wrong." She leaned in to kiss him but before their lips made contact, Elizabeth felt her stomach churn. Something rose to the back of her mouth and Elizabeth grabbed the nearest flower pot. Her dinner from the night before proceeded to spew from her mouth. Will rubbed circles on her back.

"You have been looking a little off color lately. Maybe we should get you to a doctor." Elizabeth didn't say anything, but she nodded. "Just let me get dressed and then we'll go." Will pecked her on the cheek as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, Mrs. Turner, you say that you've been having intense changes in mood." Elizabeth nodded to the doctor. "And you've started throwing up?"

"Only a few times this morning. It went away."

"Well you're not sick, but I do believe that you're pregnant." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say that I was pregnant."

"I did. The signs are there. Congratulations you two." The doctor clapped Will on the shoulder and then walked into his kitchen.

"Pregnant?" Elizabeth just couldn't wrap her head around it. "He could be wrong you know. I mean if he's such a good doctor, then why does he operate out of his home?"

"Because he deals mostly with pirates. Pirates couldn't exactly hide out if we had to go out in public for medical attention."

She turned to Will whose smile reached from ear to ear. Roughly, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "We're going to have a baby," Elizabeth said more to herself than to Will.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, you're…large." Jack joked as he entered the room. Elizabeth smacked his arm. Jack was the first to find out that Elizabeth was pregnant, except for her and Will, and it had kind of bonded the two of them. Over the past nine months of pregnancy, when Will was out sailing Jack stayed with Elizabeth. The two of them had put their awkward past behind them and were back to normal, or as normal as they had been.

"As soon as this baby is out, you'll be sorry for everything you've said to me about this pregnancy."

"Challenging me to a sword fight my dear?" Elizabeth nodded. "Well, I'm glad to see that impending motherhood has not softened you in the least.

"Not in the least," Will agreed as he joined them. He moved to Elizabeth's side and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the top of her head. Jack shifted his stance awkwardly.

"So when's the little bugger coming?" Jack asked.

"Any minute now," Elizabeth said. Will laughed.

"She's ready for it to be out. But…"

"No," Elizabeth began to breathe heavily. "I mean any minute now. Get the midwife!" As quick as possible, Will was gone to go get her.

"Here, love, let's get you settled." Jack took Elizabeth's arm and helped her onto the bed. Jack tried to ease her pain by distracting her. "Of course you're naming him Jack, but what will his middle name be?" Elizabeth wanted to give him a witty remark but at that moment she had a contraction. As she began gasping for breath, Jack couldn't help but look at her in amazement.

"What?" Sweat beads formed on Elizabeth's forehead.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful is all." A feeble laugh rang from within Elizabeth.

"As wide as the Black Pearl, sweating more than you without your rum, and in more pain than any of Will's sparring partners."

"You're having a baby, Elizabeth."

"Thank you for that update Captain Apparent." Jack chuckled.

"I just meant that you couldn't expect to do this in fashion."

"Since you've known me, Jack, when have I ever been interested in fashion? I'm the pirate king for goodness sake." Jack looked down at his shoes. "What?"

"Well, that's kind of why I came here."

"Pardon?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed in curiosity.

"The pirate council, well we've…I mean they've…because I have total faith in you love. They think that with your new, duties." He indicated her swollen stomach. "They don't think you are capable to be the pirate king."

"What?!" At that moment, Will returned with the midwife in tow.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Jack clapped Will on the shoulder as he moved to Elizabeth's side. And then Jack walked out into the hall to wait.

The midwife walked out into the hall and passed Jack. "Are you the grandpa?"

"Grandpa?! I know I'm getting on in my years, but I'm still a legend down at Tortuga. I ought to! Ugh!" Jack pulled his sword from his belt. "I'm barely older than those two lovebirds in there." The midwife gasped and then ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Jack?" Elizabeth's voice called softly from within the bedroom.

"Grandpa," Jack mumbled to himself as he walked into the room to meet the new parents. "Ah the little bugger has arrived." He looked at the babe in Will's arms.

"Elizabeth, she's beautiful." Will sighed and then passed the baby to Elizabeth. She smiled down.

"Hello little one. I'm your mother. Hello." She looked closer at the baby's face.

"Jack, I wanted to talk to you about something," Will said.

"Yes, I'm perfectly willing to share my name with the kid."

"That's nice, but 'the kid' is actually a girl, so…" Will gave Jack a pointed look.

"So? Jack's a nice strong name." Will laughed.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you for being here, when I couldn't."

"No problem mate."

"And," Will looked toward Elizabeth who was still staring intently at her daughter. A sigh issued from Will and he pulled Jack aside. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I wanted to ask you if you would, should something happen to me, would you take care of Elizabeth and my daughter?"

"Will, I don't think…"

"Jack, you're the only person that I would trust with them."

"You trust me? Have you been getting into my rum?" Will shook his head.

"I saw what ends you were willing to go to to save your ship." Jack bowed his head.

"I'll look after them as best I can mate, savvy?" Jack stuck out his hand and Will shook it.

"Plus this gives me a great reason to be careful out at sea." The two of them laughed. "And now, we have to think of a name for this beautiful girl. Any thoughts Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth had not torn her gaze from the baby since she had been put in her arms. Something was off about the baby. One look at the girl's eyes told Elizabeth the truth. "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth shook her head of her worries, this was her daughter and that's all that mattered.

"She's just so beautiful."

"Just like her mother." Will kissed Elizabeth and the two didn't break apart until Jack cleared his throat pointedly. Will smiled at him. "So I was thinking that maybe we could name her Sophia Elizabeth."

"Sophia Elizabeth," Elizabeth repeated to the baby. The baby cooed in delight. "She likes it."

"I'm going to leave now, you know ships to sink, treasures to plunder." Elizabeth had almost forgotten that Jack was there. He smiled his golden smile at Elizabeth and then walked out the door.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called after him. She had to tell him. "Tell the council that I'm as fit to be the pirate king now as I ever was. I'll strap her to my back if I have to," Elizabeth told him indicating Sophia.

"I'll let them know." Jack smiled again and Elizabeth gave a guilty smile back. She had chickened out, she couldn't tell him. She watched Will smile with delight as he took Sophia in his arms and she realized that she had to keep up this charade. She would just have to live the lie one day at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Sophia, I need my sleep." Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. Sophia was two weeks old and to Elizabeth it seemed like she hadn't slept at all. Will had been good about helping when he could, but right now he was off sailing to god knows where and Elizabeth was all alone. "Yeah you know sleep, the thing that keeps me from killing you."

"Too bad the council's not here. That would convince them that you're a better pirate than any of us." Elizabeth gave him a look.

"Not in the mood today Jack. Sophia will not sleep and my arms feel like they're about to fall off." Elizabeth's face brightened. "You know, it's been two weeks and you have yet to hold her." Jack shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't do babies. Besides, I've been drinking."

"Just how is that different from normal?" Elizabeth walked towards him.

"Put the baby in my arms and I just might drop it."

"No you won't." Elizabeth put Sophia in Jack's hands and immediately she stopped crying. "See." Jack held the baby far from his body.

"Now what?"

"You've got to hold her closer." Elizabeth corrected his hold of the baby. Jack wasn't looking at the baby, but instead focused on Elizabeth's hands as they touched his skin. "See you're a natural."

"Can I put it down now?" Jack gave her a pointed look.

"Fine, Uncle Jack." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh no. No. No." Jack handed the baby to Elizabeth who put Sophia in her bassinet.

"Why not? She has to call you something."

"She can't talk."

"But what about when she can. What will she call you?"

"Captain Jack, just like everyone else." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Jack took a drink from his rum bottle.

"So what are you doing here?" Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair.

"Will asked me to check in on you two while he was gone. So here I am, checking up on you. And here I am leaving." He gave a wave and turned to go out the door. Elizabeth had half a mind to call after him, to tell him the truth, but she chickened out. Before she could even reconsider telling him, he was gone. And so the lie continued.


	8. Chapter 8

"This here, girl is rum. Something you won't get to drink for at least a couple more years." Jack smiled his golden grin down at the five year old in front of him. She smiled back at him, her cinnamon eyes glowing.

"What are you telling my daughter?" Elizabeth asked as she came over and kissed the child on the head.

"Important pirate things. Stories about her mom being the pirate king and her dad being the third best pirate in the world." Elizabeth smiled at her daughter.

"Well if Will's only third who are numbers one and two?"

"You're number two and I'm number one o course." As Elizabeth gave a chuckle, Jack stared at her. Then he looked at the little girl in Elizabeth's arms. Recently something had been bothering him about little Sophia. It was time he confronted Elizabeth. "Tell you what Sophia, hows about you go over and talk to that parrot over there while your mom and I have a talk." The little girl stood and saluted.

"Aye, aye Cap'n Jack." Elizabeth smiled as she watched her daughter run down the dock.

"When are you going to tell Will?" Jack asked angrily.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth turned to him and Jack softened his tone.

"Better question when were you planning on telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"Besides your eyes, who does that little girl remind you of?"

"Will."

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth. That child is basically a younger, female version of yours truly. I may be a pirate, but I do have some basic math skills. I know that night that we choose not to mention occurred about five years ago." Elizabeth began to cry.

"It will crush Will. He's so happy to be a father, how can I tell him that she's not his?"

"So she's mine?" Jack's hunch was confirmed with a nod from Elizabeth. Sobs emanated from Elizabeth as she broke down. Jack looked around before he put his arm around her. "It's ok love. It's ok. I won't say anything if you won't." Elizabeth stopped crying immediately and looked up at him. "Like I always said, pirates make pretty awful fathers but if any pirate could be a good one it would be Will." Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Jack." Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him on the cheek. An awkward silence followed. Jack cleared his throat.

"I do want to be a part of her life, savvy?" Though he had other kids in other cities this one was different, he actually cared about her mother.

"Deal," Elizabeth said as she wiped her eyes of tears.

"Never make deals with pirates," Jack reminded her. Elizabeth laughed and then went off to collect her daughter before meeting Will as he got off his ship. Jack watched from far away as Will kissed Elizabeth and then picked up his daughter, spinning her around. No not his daughter, Jack's daughter. Things would be getting much more complicated. Jack took a drink of rum and then walked onto the Black Pearl.


	9. Chapter 9

"You didn't duck early enough. If you had been in a real fight, your head would be rolling off to the side right now.

"Captain Jack," Sophia whined. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Do you want to be a pirate or not?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Go get something to drink and rest for a bit then we continue, savvy?"

"Savvy," Sophia said monotonously.

"She's getting good," Elizabeth smiled at Jack and handed him a rum bottle.

"Maybe soon she'll be as good as her mother." As Elizabeth laughed, she walked off to go sit next to Sophia.

It had been eleven years since Jack had discovered that Sophia was his daughter. Since then, he had spent more time on land, or rather on his ship since that was where he lived. He spent time with her every chance he got. When she was about six she had asked Jack to teach her to be a pirate. Since then he had taught her things about running a crew, sailing, and now that she was sixteen he was teaching her to fight. He had been with Sophia for every birthday and every Christmas, some that even Will had missed. In fact when he calculated it all in his head, he thought that maybe he had been there for more of Sophia's life than Will had. Sure Will had to be out on the sea to keep an income coming into the family, but he could at least be home for important things like birthdays. Jack smiled at his daughter as she walked back towards him with her sword drawn. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and Jack was proud to be her father even if only he and Elizabeth knew. Sophia pointed her sword at Jack.

"You ready, Captain?" Jack cocked an eyebrow. They crossed swords and locked gazes. Suddenly, Sophia's sword started swinging dangerously close to Jack's head. The two of them became engaged in an intense sword fight along the deck of the Black Pearl.

"Jack! Jack, what are you doing! Stop at once!" Elizabeth stamped her foot. She was worried about her daughter getting hurt.

"It's not me. I'd love to stop this, but it's not me." Sophia let out a grunt and then had Jack pinned against a wall, her sword to his throat.

"I know," she whispered to him and then pulled back.

"Sophia! Sophia!" Elizabeth called after her daughter as Sophia walked to the end of the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

"That girl's a damn good fighter," Jack said casually as he walked up to Elizabeth.

"Don't play these games with me Jack Sparrow, what was that about?"

"When were you planning on telling me mom?" Sophia asked her mother, quietly as she approached the two.

"That's what it was about," Jack said.

"Ho…how do you know?" Sophia set her sword down and reached into her pocket, retrieving a sheet of paper.

"I found it in your room." Elizabeth looked down at the paper Sophia had handed her.

"It's a letter, that I wrote to Will explaining everything," she explained to Jack. "But I never sent it."

"I wish you would have told me, or at least papa. He needs to know mom." Sophia turned her back on her mother and father and walked off the ship. People started to hurry along the dock, a ship was pulling in. With a heavy heart, Elizabeth recognized the ship as Will's. Jack put a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and the two of the joined Sophia on the dock.

"Well this is a surprise. I never thought I'd see the day that Jack Sparrow would come to greet me." Will smiled as he stepped off the ship.

"Well you're going to have to keep waiting, I'm not here to greet you." Jack looked from Elizabeth to Sophia. "I've recently decided to do a bit of sailing. Quite a bit actually. I'll be gone for a month at least. Miss the sea you know. So know I have to go get the crew ready. Farewell." Jack tipped his hat, leaving the family to discuss things. Elizabeth smiled knowingly. She knew that Jack had just decided to do some sailing so that he could give the family space to sort things out. Sophia inhaled deeply and looked determined.

"I'm going sailing with my father," she announced. Elizabeth's shook her head, but Will chuckled.

"Well I just got back, but next time…"

"No, my real father." Sophia walked towards the Black Pearl and turned back to them. "I'll let you two talk." Elizabeth watched as her daughter spoke to a very confused Jack. Jack's face broke out in a smile when she told him whatever it was she told him. Then, as Will's jaw dropped to the ground, the two of them hugged.

"What was that about?" Will looked at Elizabeth. She sighed and knew that it was time to drop the façade.

"She's going sailing with her father."

"No, she's going sailing with Jack."


	11. Chapter 11

"There's something I need to tell you." Elizabeth heaved a sigh and then everything came out in a rush. "About two years after you left, I was feeling really lonely and missing you. Jack was there and he gave me rum and before I knew it I woke up and we had slept together. But it was only because I was drunk. And then you came back, so I tried to put it behind me. When we found out I was pregnant I was thrilled, I thought she was yours. But as soon as looked at Sophia I knew that Jack was the father. I'm so sorry." Will didn't seem upset, instead he seemed to be in thought.

"Do you think maybe there was another reason?"

"Pardon?"

"That maybe you didn't sleep with him just because you were drunk. Maybe you really care about him, you just didn't want to admit it." And suddenly a realization came over Elizabeth. Here she was sitting with her best friend, but he wasn't the man she loved. The man she loved was currently getting ready to set sail with her daughter for god knows how long. "We've fallen out of love with each other. You love Jack now, and I, well I figured out just how much I love the sea. Sailing is my mistress. I think I might try to go back to the Flying Dutchman. Maybe be captain again. And you should go to Jack." Elizabeth looked up at him, into his eyes. They were sincere.

"Are…are you sure?"

"I only want you to be happy, Elizabeth. It's what I've always wanted." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Will.

"But if you don't mind I would like to say goodbye to Sophia." Elizabeth pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Of course. She's still your daughter Will. She loves you." The two of them walked down the dock to the Black Pearl where Jack and Sophia stood. Elizabeth and Will smiled up at the two of them.

"A fine couple of pirates in front of me," Will stated.

"Look, mate, I…" Jack started, but Will held up his hand.

"It's my fault. I should have known better than to trust a pirate with my wife." No one knew how to respond, thinking that Will was angry until he smiled. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Sophia." Jack nodded. Sophia got off the ship to join Will while Elizabeth stepped onto the ship.

"Jack, we need to talk too."

"Oh."

"Will and I just had a talk and he made me realize something."

"That neither of us is the father and you have a third lover out there. Damn pirates," Jack joked.

"Jack I love you,' Elizabeth blurted out.

"What?" He turned to her.

"I…" but Elizabeth didn't finish because at that moment Jack pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you too," he whispered as he pulled away from her. She smiled and took his hand. "But if pirates make bad fathers, they make horrific husbands."

"Well they don't make very good wives either. I just ended a marriage because I had a daughter with some pirate." Jack smiled at her. "An excellent pirate, but nonetheless. I'm not looking for another marriage right away. Just some fun."

"Fun I can do love." Jack put his arms around her and kissed her again.

"Don't tell me, you're going to do that all trip," Sophia joked as she got back on the ship. The two pulled back, embarrassed.

"Well let's get this underway. Hoist the sails!" Jack raced around yelling to his crew to get going. As the ship pulled away from the dock, Elizabeth and Sophia stood on the edge looking back to shore. Will raised a hand to wave to them and they waved back.

"So what did you two talk about?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"He just explained to me where he was going, and I made him promise to some see me every ten years. He's still my father. Bye papa!" Sophia called over the crashing waves. Will smiled and blew her kiss. She blew one back.

"Papa?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Something wrong with that?" Sophia was worried.

"It's just, I mean, if you call him papa, what will you call Jack?"

"Captain Jack, just like everyone else." Sophia smiled at Elizabeth.

"Damn right you will," Jack joked as he joined them on the edge. The three laughed. Jack kissed Elizabeth once and then put one around her and the other around Sophia. Jack Sparrow watched the dock shrink as they got further out to sea but he didn't care if they ever went back. He had all he needed right here. A woman he loved and his beautiful daughter. And his beloved Black Pearl of course.


End file.
